Adicto a ti
by Gloria-chan10
Summary: Soy adicto a ti, estoy enganchado en tu amor como si de una poderosa droga se tratara No puedo tener lo suficiente, estoy perdido en tus ojos ahogado en la torpeza, estoy fuera de control ¡¿Qué puedo hacer! ¡Soy adicto a ti!


-¡Oye tu!- llamo el mismo viejo odioso, tenía alrededor de veinte minutos fastidiándome desvié mi mirada ignorándolo, solo seguí limpiando, ordenando las mesas restantes -¡Te Estoy hablando!- grito

-Oi ¡Yukina!- me grito el jefe de ese pequeño restaurant -¡Te están hablando! Atiende a los clientes-

-Tsk- tome una de las charolas y camine hacia esa mesa, el viejo sonreía al verme acercarme

**- ¿Yukina es tu nombre?-** me limite a solo ordenar los platos sucios sobre la charola **-oye te estoy hablando- **me tomo del brazo jalando de el **– ¿por qué no limpiamos esta mesa?-** hizo un gesto un tanto pervertido en su cara y jale mi brazo -**Jajaja-** rio y solo me aleje

Lleve la charola pasándola por la pequeña ventanilla hacia la cocina, una chica dentro de la cocina me paso algunos vasos limpios, suspire tomando una pequeña manta para secarlos, el sonido de la puerta volvió a escucharse un chico pelinegro entro, vestía un tanto elegante para el lugar una boina cubría un poco su mirada, desvió su mirada sonriéndome, sonreí por debajo metiendo la mano bajo el delantal que me obligaban a usar

**-¡hey tu!-** grito Kisa llamado la atención del chico del bar –**Dame un trago-** ordeno con el semblante algo serio, le fue extendido una de las bebidas mas "fuertes" y Kisa sonrió, la tomo entre sus manos, la llevo a sus labios echando la cabeza hacia atrás bebiéndola toda de un solo trago

Apreté el arma que guardaba bajo mi delantal y sonreí de nuevo, Kisa azoto el vaso en donde le había servido contra la pared llamando la atención de todos

**-¡oye maldito!-** replico el chico frunciendo el ceño, Kisa subió al mostrador sacando un arma apuntando al chico de la caja, di la vuelta apuntando a los clientes con el arma que momentos antes guardaba

**-Nadie se mueva-** grite amenazando de cerca

**-¡dame todo el dinero!-** grito Kisa ordenando al chico del mostrador **-¡si haces algo extraño te matare!-** abrieron el mostrador, Kisa le lanzo una bolsa y rápido el dinero fue puesto dentro de ella, me acerque a él tomando la bolsa, Shouta salto bajando del mostrador tomando mi brazo sonreímos saliendo corriendo del lugar

El viento frio nos golpeo con fuerza, no tenía mucho que había nevado pero subimos a nuestro auto y Kisa arranco a toda velocidad

"No sé cómo esto sucedió, solo bajé la guardia, Me tomó por sorpresa pero supongo que lo vi venir, Caí en tus ojos"

**-Kisa-san te mirabas tan genial-** me acerque besando su mejilla

**-Jajajaja miraste sus caras-** sonreía conduciendo a toda velocidad

Este chico es Kisa Shouta; la persona que más amo "Entraste en mi loco mundo, Como una gracia limpia y fresca, Antes de saber qué era lo que me podría acabar, Estabas fluyendo por mis venas"

-No había suficiente dinero pero podemos quedarnos esta noche en un lugar decente-

-No importa donde estemos Kisa-san, si estoy contigo será el mejor del mundo-

Llegamos a un pequeño hotel de paso, nuestra meta era llegar a la Tokio, estaríamos juntos y así podríamos vivir nuestra vida como quisiéramos, nos amábamos con locura y siempre cuidaríamos del otro

Pedimos una habitación y subimos riendo como un par de niños que acaba de hacer una travesura, entramos a la habitación 16 y Kisa me empujo sobre la cama, aun sostenía la bolsa llena de dinero en su mano, la abrió y saco el dinero lanzándolo, sonreí ampliamente lanzándome sobre él, lo bese tomando sus manos presionándolas contra la pared pero kisa me empujo liberándose, caí de nuevo sobre la cama y Kisa subió sobre mi

Llevo sus manos a mi pecho abriendo mi camisa mientras con su trasero frotaba mi erección sonreía tan ampliamente mientras un sonrojo bañaba sus mejillas

"Soy adicto a ti" bajo besando mis labios sentía algo de desesperación, quería sentirlo, amarlo…

"Estoy enganchado en tu amor, como una poderosa droga" tome su cadera tirándolo sobre la cama cambiando de posición, abrí su camisa arrancando incluso algunos botones de su lugar, baje mis manos a su pantalón, desabrochándolo, tirando de él, liberando su erección solo dejándola bajo una frágil tela de sus bóxers, flexiono sus piernas metiendo su propia mano bajo esa tela, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo; estaba preparándose para mí.

Me incorpore sobre la cama, retirando mi camisa, mis pantalones, mi ropa interior…

Baje buscando sus labios, que cada vez que besaba me enrredaba mas y mas en sus besos haciendo imposible mi huida pero, yo no quería escapar y el no quería dejarme ir….

"No puedo tener lo suficiente estoy perdido en tus ojos, ahogado en ti, estoy fuera de control"

Siento que a su lado lo tenía todo, teniendo el amor de Kisa-san no necesitaba de nada mas…

Jale sus bóxer dejándolo desnudo ante mí, sonrió ampliamente llevando su mano detrás de mi cabeza atrayéndome, besándome tan demandante que me era imposible no corresponder a sus labios; Mi droga.

"¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Soy adicto a ti!"

Abrí sus piernas acomodándome entre ellas, bese sus labios haciendo presión en su entrada

-nng…- ahogo un gemido en mis labios, entre totalmente en él, y comencé ese vaivén que nos enloquecía aun mas -aaah… ¡aaaah!- los gemidos de ambos resonaban en toda la habitación, nos besábamos sin control alguno

**-Te amo… te amo tanto Shouta- **

El viento soplaba con fuerza entrando levemente por la ventana, y baila alrededor de la habitación, pero en este vaivén uniendo nuestros cuerpos no sentimos frio uno al lado del otro, al contrario me siento tan cálido que siento me derretiré, el viento sigue soplando con la intención de hacernos sentir frio pero solo logra elevar tu perfume, Ahora sé que no podría vivir sin ti, No duraría estar solo ni una noche ¡No podría detener el dolor!

No puedo detenerme, poseo tu cuerpo a mi antojo aun que puedo notar que haces lo mismo

**-Shouta, Shouta-** repito incontables veces tu nombre, sonríes con superioridad sabes que eres mi droga, y yo soy la tuya; soy adicto a ti…

La mañana llega iluminando ampliamente, nos vestimos y tomamos el dinero guardándolo dentro de la bolsa, Kisa mira dentro y salimos de aquella habitación. Subimos al auto que nos espero afuera toda la noche y seguimos nuestro camino, desde que todo esto comenzó habíamos cometido varios delitos, nunca habíamos asesinado a nadie pero incontables robos corrían en nuestro historial.

**-nee Kou-** Kisa me llamo mirando dentro de esa bolsa **–No creo que este dinero nos dure por mucho tiempo-**

**-podemos parar en algún restaurant de nuevo**- sugerí sonriendo de lado

**-estoy cansado de robar locales pequeños-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-**voltee levemente mi mirada observándolo sonreír para sí mismo

**-quiero ir por algo más grande-** lanzo la bolsa al asiento trasero **–quiero robar el banco local**- "¿el banco?" es algo loco, pero si Kisa lo quería así seria

**-lo que tú quieras Shouta-** se acerco a mi besándome fugazmente pise el acelerador avanzando a toda velocidad

Todo estaba planeado; llegaríamos apuntando a todos gritando, ordenando se tiraran al suelo sabíamos que no accederían a abrir la caja fuerte tan fácil por lo que Kisa sabía perfectamente como armar explosivos, la puerta estallaría y así podríamos tomar el dinero y huir entre tanta confusión…

El día llego:

**-¡todos al suelo!-** gritamos entrando al banco, todos obedecieron apenas miraron las armas, Kisa avanzo yendo hasta el encargado apuntando firmemente el arma contra su pecho

**-¡levántate!-** le grito poniéndolo de pie, yo amenazaba apuntando el arma contra todos los clientes de ese banco **– ¡abre la maldita caja!-** le ordeno al encargado lo empujo contra esta

-**Nadie intente nada estúpido**- grite controlando a todos a quienes les apuntaba contra el arma

El gerente de aquel banco abrió una caja pequeña, Kisa lo empujo tirándolo al suelo, saco la misma bolsa que usábamos siempre y comenzó a guardar todo el dinero de aquella caja, Voltee a verlo sonriéndole ampliamente; todo estaba marchando según el plan

Kisa tomo algunos billetes lanzándolos contra mí como siempre lo hacía haciéndome sentir que lo teníamos todo, camino hasta mí subiendo ambos al mostrador, nos miramos perdiéndonos en la mirada del otro, sonreímos ampliamente pegando nuestras frentes, teniendo el amor del otro nada nos detendría

Pegamos nuestros labios, besándonos ante las miradas de las personas que permanecían en el suelo nos besábamos sin que nada nos importara más que el otro "Soy adicto a ti"

**-¡Están rodeados!-** se escucho una fuerte voz, miramos hacia afuera notando al jefe de la policía; un tipo alto, cabello negro y ojos color miel

**-¡No te muevas!-**ordeno Kisa al gerente quien intentaba escapar, tome el arma apuntado con ella al jefe directamente, Kisa bajo tomando del bolso el explosivo que guardábamos para derribar la puerta de la caja fuerte, la pego programando 3 minutos pero sin darme cuenta un castaño de ojos verdes tras el jefe de policía apuntaba directamente a Kisa

**-Lo tengo-** le dijo a Takano su jefe, puso su dedo sobre el gatillo del arma con la que apuntaba a Kisa y… disparo.

Escuche ese terrible sonido volteando a Kisa quien cayó sobre el suelo…

Las personas que manteníamos de rehenes se levantaron y salieron corriendo

**-No, no, no-** corrí hasta Kisa tomándolo entre mis brazos, la sangre salía sin control, lo arrastre dejándome caer tras un escritorio dentro de ese banco

-**Shouta, háblame-** mis lagrimas caían sin control por mi mejillas mirando a Kisa respirar con dificultad –**recuerda nuestro sueño, iremos a Tokio y viviremos juntos como siempre quisimos-**

**-Kou-** susurro mirándome a los ojos –**Te amo-** me dijo sonriendo y cerró sus ojos

**-Shouta no me dejes-** me sentí palidecer una parte de mi estaba muriendo y un dolor punzante atravesó mi pecho **–mírame, abre los ojos ¡Shouta! ¡Yo también te amo! ¡Te amo!-** gritaba pero no había nada que hacer, acaricie su mejillas y levante mi mirada notando que la bomba que Kisa había colocado seguía su cuenta regresiva

**-el pelinegro callo-** dijo Onodera detrás de Takano aun apuntando el arma

Abrí la puerta principal del banco azotándola, note rápidamente como todos me miraban y apuntaban con las armas, note rápidamente al castaño de verde mirar aun con el arma con la que había asesinado a Shouta en sus manos, apreté la bolsa que siempre nos había acompañado entre mis manos, sabía que los demás policías no podían hacer nada son las órdenes del jefe en policía

Saque rápidamente el arma disparando solo una vez dando en la cabeza del castaño

**-¡Onodera!-** el pelinegro se abalanzo sobre ese chico, **-¡Onodera NO!-** corrí hacia ellos

Takano levanto su mirada llena de lagrimas y ya estaba contra el abalanzándome

La bomba que guardaba dentro de aquel bolso; Exploto.


End file.
